Warlock
Warlocks '''are male members of an supernatural race of people that come from the dimension of Asgard. Like witches, their female counterparts, warlocks live in secrecy and abide by a code that forbids them from revealing their powers to mortals. History and Origins Warlocks hail from the realm of Asgard, a magical world adjacent to Earth. Several centuries ago, there was a rebellion formed against the ruler of Asgard, King Nikolaus, and many warlocks, including several members of the royal family, were banished to the mortal world as punishment and were forced to live amongst humans. Warlocks have a different brain structure than mortals do as their brains are more complex in shape and appearance. When a warlock dies, his soul travels to the Underworld where he must await judgement. The Warlocks Code Warlocks on Earth follow a sacred code that forbids them from revealing themselves to outsiders (even their mortal spouses). All warlocks must keep their secret safe due to the threat of persecution. List of Warlocks ;Beauchamp Family *King Nikolaus' *'Victor Beauchamp' *'Frederick Beauchamp' ;Browning/Gardiner Family *'Archibald Browning' *'Dash Gardiner' *'Killian Gardiner' ;Others *'Doug' *'Vidar' *'Harrison Welles' *'Ivar Zurka' *'Mason Tarkoff' *'Asgardian Killian''' *'Henry' *'Bobby' *'Bastien' *'Dan' *'Ronan' *'Mathias' *'Unknown Warlock' *'Unknown 1848 Warlock' Powers and Abilities Warlocks are able to manipulate and change the world they live in by casting spells. A spell is usually a spoken-verse, which when cast with the right tools (e.g a candle) can bring about change for either positive or negative purposes depending on the warlock's intention and the laws of nature. Every warlock has an individual source of power, which differs their functions from one another. *'Spell Casting: '''Altering reality through words. *'Potion Making: Creating potions with magical ingredients. *Telekinesis: Moving objects and people with your mind. *Aerokinesis: Creating gentle and violent wind. *Pyrokinesis: Generating and manipulating fire. *Healing: ' Healing a wound or injury. *'Geokinesis: Manipulating the earth. *Hydrokinesis: Manipulating water or liquids. *Hydromancy: To spy on others using water. *Cryokinesis: Manipulating ice and snow. *Telekinetic Wave Emission: Generating large amounts of telekinetic energy *Reincarnation: To be reborn. *Metal Ball: To create an energy ball made of metal. *Chlorokinesis: Creating and manipulating plants. *Molecular Combustion: To make objects explode. *Telepathy:' Reading another person's thoughts. *'Astral Projection:' To project a person's mind outside of their body. *'Immortality: ' To live forever and never age. *'Electrokinesis: Generating and manipulating electricity. *Atmokinesis: Manipulating the weather. *Shapeshifting: To appear as someone else. *Channeling: Channeling magical energy. *Animal Shapeshifting: To turn into an animal. *Empathy:' To feel other people's emotions, feelings, and desires. *'Smoke Transportation: Move quick from one place to another using smoke. *Premoniton:' See events partaking in the future. *'Mediumship: See, hear and touch ghosts. *Aura Reading:' Being able to read people's auras, feelings, and emotions. *'Celerity:' To move from one place to another in an instant. *'Smoke Breathing:' To render someone unconscious by blowing smoke onto their face. *'Biokinesis:' Transferring a disease or poison from one person and into yourself. *'Enhanced Hearing:' To hear from a great distance away. *'Levitation:''' To propel, hover or move into the air. Category:Warlocks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches